


Hunter's Moon

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: Inktober Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, DO NOT COPY MY STORIES TO ANOTHER SITE, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: This story is part of my Inktober Prompts 2019 story. The prompts were originally days 8,15, 26 & 27 (Frail, Legend, Dark and Coat). I put them together here for easier access so that you don't have to skip around in the original post. Enjoy!!The Winchesters have been hunters all of their lives. They assume they know just about everything there is to know about werewolves. Well, you know what they say about assumptions. Add in a little Winchester luck and you have the making of one seriously life altering event.





	1. Frail

** _ Frail _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

It started out as your everyday, average werewolf hunt with a pinch of Winchester luck thrown into he mix. All the usual signs were there--full moon, a rash of killings, local authorities seemed to blame it on wild animals in the neighboring woods. Yet, this had all the markings of a werewolf on the loose.

Strange thing is, he's the one that found the job. Usually Sammy sniffs out their hunts from the barest of clues. _Brainiac little brother has so much stuff crammed into that over-sized brain of his.......kid never forgets lore or monster facts. _Instead, this time around, _he--the great Dean Winchester--_ found the article about the rash of unexplained deaths in Silver Creek, Nebraska. How ironic that there was a wolf on the loose in a town with the word silver in it's name. Stupid beast should have picked somewhere bigger since the town only has about 350 people in it.

They had done their usual shtick. It hadn't gotten them more then hostile stares from the tight lipped community and a few snarls from the local uniforms. This hunt seemed to be a dead end. They were at a stand still and about ready to go home when their luck caught up with them. Dean should have done what he'd done a thousand times before and skipped over a few towns before hustling up some cash but for some reason he stuck around Silver Creek instead.

They were getting a little short on money (so what else was new) when he dragged Sammy out to the bar down the street. The Impala was packed up and ready to go as soon as they had a little money in their pockets. The local boys down at the bar knew who they "were'" so to speak and thought they were going to lighten up _his_ wallet after a few rounds of poker.

Dean knew how to play the game. He remembered to keep his winnings low but steady. He didn't want any trouble tonight. If he'd been on his own, he'd have cleaned them out fast and run but Sam was with him. So slow and steady it was. Dean was around four hundred dollars ahead when the game was broken up---not by him but by the bar owner, a guy named Gary. Apparently it was closing time. He should have seen what was coming. At two a.m. on a Thursday night his entire life changed.

You never really know how frail and fragile a human life is until it's brutally altered.

The owner informed Dean that his 'partner' had left around two hours ago but had been spotted asleep in the back of their car.

"Boy, that sure is a sweet ride they let you Febbies drive around" the gruff bar owner had commented.

"Thanks, it's not really official but my boss doesn't ask and I don't tell." The group had laughed about that.

Before he realized what was happening; one of the guys he'd just been playing cards with had him in a chock hold. Dean fought hard and managed to get out of it. He hadn't seen this one coming. No one had been upset or freaked out over his winnings but it was six against one---tough odds without Sam beside him.

"You and that pretty boy of yours shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand boy!!", Gary snarled; showing off his long, razor sharp teeth. "Hold him down boys.....this here is John Winchester's son. I thinks its about time we show him what it is we did to his daddy."

The five men managed to overpower Dean and drag him over to the pool table. Gary grabbed his left ankle and yanked off his boot before biting down on his ankle. Dean screamed as he felt his bones shatter.

"Hey Gar, what da'ya wanna do about the other one in the backroom??" asked the sandy haired guy holding down his left arm and shoulder.

Gary wiped his right hand across his bloody mouth before answering. "Leave him....that kid isn't gonna be waking up anytime soon. Besides, that kids a natural submissive, we don't have to worry about him boys." Then he turns to look Dean right in the eye. "Welcome to the pack kid......we'll be seeing you again real soon."

Before he could even think to process what that all means he fell face first into the darkness. Yep, human life is indeed a frail and fragile thing.......

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Several months later finds Sam sitting in Bobby's study---the frail pages of the ancient tome in his hands as he sits there staring blankly into space; trying to comprehend what he's just read.......


	2. Legend

** _ Legend _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

Sam Winchester has always been an exceptionally bright kid. What most people didn't know about him was that he had a condition known as hyperthymesia. Now this isn't anything life threatening or harmful to his health. What it means is that Sam is able to remember almost everything he's every done, said, or encountered in vivid detail. He also has an autobiographical memory. He has complete recall over everything he's ever read, seen or glanced at. Dean thinks he's just smart but Sam learned about his condition when he was very young once he realized he really could remember their mother in precise, vivid details. A little research in the local library confirmed it. He never told his father or Dean because he was afraid they would think he was a freak.

The brothers were in-between hunts at the moment with no where special to go. Sam pointed out that they were only a few hours away from Bobby's or Jim's. After a few minutes of discussion, Dean asked him to see if it'd be okay with Bobby if they stayed a week or two. Baby need some TLC and now seemed like a good time to take care of her.

The old hunter had been gruff as always but both Winchesters could practically feel his need to have them visit in his voice. Dean told the old hunter what he wanted to do to the Impala and Bobby promised to get the parts ordered right away. A few hours later, the brothers were settled down in their room, getting ready for bed.

Sam was glad that Dean was going to be distracted with the Impala for a while. Lately his brother has been a little too possessive and protective of him. It would be nice just to get a little space between them. Besides, Bobby had some books in his library that he's been dying to read.

Bobby had told him he could read what ever he wanted as long as he didn't mess with his organizational system. Sam seriously doesn't know how Bobby ever finds anything because as far as he can tell there is no rhyme or reason to his bookshelves. Thank God he has a perfect memory or else he'd never be able to put the books back where they 'belonged'.

Several hours later, he looks up from the book on legends he is reading. He's half amazed and half terrified about what he's just learned. Apparently, the vamps and werewolves they've been hunting all their lives are actually not the true form of either monster. From what he can tell, blood drinking vamps and human heart eating wolves basically have a virus or illness that makes them that way. According to this book, real vampires can go out in the daytime, eat regular food, have heartbeats, are warm to the touch and don't need human blood to survive---they live off of animal blood!! Just like Lenore and her nest. No wonder she was able to resist his blood. Human blood makes natural vampires stronger but also can make them sick over time--turning them into what they hunt.

The same is apparently true for werewolves. The ancient tome he's been reading has a huge chapter dedicated to the "Legend of the True Werewolf" that blows everything they know out of the water. The book states that true or natural werewolves don't eat human hearts but do have larger then normal appetites and tend to eat large portions. These beings are able to shift at will into larger then average wolves but the pull is strongest during the lunar cycles ends--or the full moon. The half crazed beasts they've been killing off are considered abominations and are actually hunted down by the natural wolves themselves. It seems that silver has no real affect on natural werewolves but can cause irritation over a prolonged exposure until a tolerance is built up. That same silver kills off the infected wolves.

_Holy shit!!!!_

Another interesting fact to note, is that the natural vamps and wolves are born into their second natures. They can freaken _breed!!_ That means they've been living among humans for generations right under our noses......Holy fuck!! It seems that they also have the ability to turn humans---especially if they are their mate; otherwise the pack high alpha is the only one who can successfully turn someone. The monsters forms of vamps and wolves can also turn humans but those poor souls are doomed to be half breeds or 'the sick ones' and 'the unnatural ones' as the book refers to them. Sam is starting to suspect the book was written by a vamp and a werewolf because this information seems to be coming from a primary source and not from research.

As he reads, something starts to nag at the back of his conscious mind. Something about that last werewolf hunt in Nebraska. First, waking up several towns over with no real memory of how they got there but both of them losing about three days. Then the disappearance of Dean's ring only to have his brother start wearing it again three weeks later. On top of the fact that he's been more annoying protective then usual. And what is up with his sudden need to touch all the time?!?! Okay--he can admit, he likes the new touchy feely Dean. Sam hates his brother's 'no chick flick moments' rule.

It's not much really but some of the facts he's reading have him thinking about how weird Dean's been ever since that failed hunt over in Silver Creek a few months ago and he starts to put things into some semblance of order. The more he messes with the pieces the greater he's convinced that something happened to them---or specifically Dean. If only he could pull together all the details to make it all make sense.

The slamming of the back door pulls him away from his dark thoughts as he hears Bobby calling him for dinner. He'll figure it out eventually.......until then he'll just have to keep a closer eye on Dean.....and maybe Bobby too.....


	3. Dark

** _ Dark _ **

Darkness.......its all around him---pulling him down----drowning him in inky pools of nothingness......he drifts, alone in the never-ending tides.....alone......._DEEEEEAAANNNNNNNN_......

When Sam opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is the inky, blackness surrounding him. Slowly, he comes to recognize the deep, dark shadows are really just the bookcase and dresser in their room at Bobby's house. Then he starts to panic----how did he get here??? Last thing he remembers is hunting down a wendigo with Dean over in Blackwater, Colorado. How then did they wind up at Bobby's----did he get hurt??

Sam is laying perfectly still on his right side. His brain is slowly, painstakingly trying to piece together what happened. But he's drawing a blank and that frightens him more then just about anything because it's never happened to him before. Not with his near perfect memory. 

That is why it takes him longer then it should to realize that he can see very clearly in the extremely dark bedroom. He's been staring at the dresser and just now realized he can read the title of the book laying on top of Dean's Zeppelin shirt. _Huh?!?! How is that possible, it's pitch black in here!!_

As he starts to become more aware of his surroundings, he notices other little things too. He hears Bobby moving around the kitchen, cooking up a roast with potatoes, carrots and steamed green beans. The tell tale sounds of lettuce being torn apart for a salad. He can smell the mouthwatering aroma of the food cooking up here in their room---its as if he's standing in the kitchen!! _How is that possible......_

Then he becomes aware of the male body that has him pulled up close---his chest to Sam's back--while the man's arm is wrapped around his very naked stomach. The familiar smells of leather and the forest assaults his sinuses but at the moment he's too overwhelmed to register what it all means. All of these little things make themselves known to Sam before he realizes one more very important thing. He has no idea how it happened or who he managed to sneak past both his brother and Bobby but somehow...someway, he has hooked up----and with a male too!! His heart starts to race as panic sets in.....

Sam tries to move away from the unknown male behind him when he feels the shooting pain race it's way up his spine. Something is wedged in his over sensitive and very sore anus--something that's not ready to come out because it appears to be stuck!! His ass is burning too. Sam feels himself whimpering because of the discomfort he's in. His unknown guest's arm tightens up around his waist and that's when he realizes that he has that guys exceptionally huge dick still stuck up his ass. Sam starts to panic a little more and his chest tightens as his breath burns down his tighten throat.

Sam feels like he's stuffed to the gills when his brain finally figures out what's happening. Between the shock of feeling the man suddenly cuming inside of him to the fact that they are somehow locked together; Sam panics more. _Can't breathe....._He unintentionally starts to whimper and whine louder. He's overwhelmed with the smells coming off of the man--leather, gun oil, gasoline, being deep within the forest on a warm summer's day......_safe, home, mate......WHAT???_

Its then that his mind starts to finally fill in the missing pieces....

_The wendigo hunt had been a success. They managed to find some survivors and kill the damn thing. Win-win. Best part was, Dean let him drive the Impala and told him to head for Bobby's. It'd been a while since they'd been there. Sam's almost in shock over the fact that Dean's allowing him to drive his Baby. _

His mind skips the drive and the first two days of their stay. It isn't until the night of the full moon that things turned dark and ugly.

_He's looking for his brother in the yard when he sees not only Dean but Bobby near the forest's edge behind the old red barn on the back end of the property. What he sees next shocks him. One minute his brother is standing under a tree and less then a moment later he see a huge beast where his brother just was. Dean was a werewolf!!! And so is Bobby!!! His entire family---monsters!!! Or are they?? He recalls reading about how some wolves and vamps had a virus that made them monsters.....what was that chapter......"Legend of the True Werewolf". Sam doesn't have time to sort all of it out now....his mind can't deviate natural from supernatural werewolf right now as he finds himself staring at two huge wolves---the golden tinted wolf (must be Dean) and a solid grey wolf (Bobby). _

_ Sam's a trained hunter; he's faced down demons for fuck's sake but seeing his family this way terrifies him down to his soul. Less then two minutes later he's running for his life because no matter what; he's not staying here any longer. Logic told him to slowly back away and he did--until Dean looked him in the eye and howled. Then he freaked out and ran back to the house--back to what little protection it could offer. Normally, he would be reaching for the silver buck shot but even though they were wolves now; it was still his brother and father/uncle. In the morning he was leaving and never coming back---maybe it's time to finish school._

_ Sam makes it into the house but didn't take into account that Rumsfeld has a doggie door. Before he knows it he's being tackled by a huge golden wolf. The beast manages to bite down on his left hip--breaking the skin as his sharp teeth sink into his tender skin. Unable to stop his decent, Sam hits his head on the edge of the coffee table. One of his last conscious thoughts before the darkness claims him is hearing his brother growl and the word "MINE!!" echoing through his head._

And that was all she wrote until now---when he awoke surrounded by the dark but yet able to see everything clearly. Sam's mind is slowly piecing it all together as he rests in the pitch dark room, laying on his right hand side, with somebody's dick wedged up his ass. _Dean's gonna be pissed when he.....wait, why should his brother care who he sleeps with?!? _ He's so focused on the strange sensation of having his v-card punched by this unknown person that he ignores the tingling in his left hip where the wolf----no Dean--had bitten him. He absently rubs at the silvery scar as he ponders his next move.

Sam's mind flashes back to that last moment---the wolf, getting bitten....banging his head. He slowly raises his left hand to search his head for the spot where he hit it and comes up empty--nothing, no bandage or knot on his head. Sam is confused by this---shouldn't there be some sort of mark from where he hit the table?? He lowers his hand back to his tingling hip.

The arm around him pulls him in closer as he hears the one voice he didn't expect to hear, "....'ammy, stop thinking so loud......I can hear you in my sleep. We'll be tied together for at least another half hour or so..... so go back to sleep, Baby Boy."

HOLY FUCK----"D'n???" _What!!! How!!! WHY????_

Dean sighs. Well, seem like they weren't going to get anymore sleep now. "Hummm, yeah little brother, it's me. How are you feeling?? Your head healed up right away but you were still pretty out of it. You're not feeling sick or anything are you?? Bobby said that sometimes the change can make you ill for a while and you've already been out of it for a few days now."

"Change?? Dean, what happened?? How are we 'tied' together...and more importantly did we...ummmm...is that....._shit....."_

Sam swears he can hear Bobby grumbling about idjits and stupid ass stubborn Winchesters all the way in their room. But that's not possible. Bobby's downstairs---isn't he??

"Ummm....yeah it is.....Sorry Sweetling, but my knot's still pretty big and we're stuck together. I couldn't wait any longer Sammy.......I fought it has long as I could but we needed to finish our claim."

_Claim......what....who the fuck is 'we'???_ Once again he can feel his chest tightening as his panic flairs back up a notch towards full blown mode.

_ "_ Breathe little brother....just like me.....in......out..... That's it baby....nice and slow" Sam automatically listens to his brother's voice and he starts to feel the knot in his chest loosen up. _Slowly in......slowly out......I can do this......_

"Hey, you remember that hunt around eight months ago in Silver Creek, Nebraska?" he can feel Dean's hand gently stroking his stomach as he continues talking.

"You mean that messed up job that turned out to be a bust?? The one where we both seemed to lose a few days time?? The one where I was sick for like two weeks?? That hunt Dean??"

Dean smirks into his brother's hair as he inhales deeply.....pulp, ink, the underlying sweetness of peaches---_mine....mate....omega.....ours to protect!! _ "Yeah, that's the one Sammy. Well it turns out that they are some different species of werewolf out there---not like the unnatural ones we hunt. That bar owner---Gary; he's the alpha and he turned me into one of them that night. Seems he recognized the Impala---fuck Sammy, that bastard knew dad. Apparently, our old man had been a wolf for years without us knowing. Bobby found out and gave dad a pack to call home. Seems our favorite gruff old hunter has been hiding a huge secret; seeing how he's the high alpha around here. We're now officially part of the Sioux Falls pack too."

" I know all about natural werewolves and vamps Dean!! What's this have to do with us being.....ummmm....._fuck!!_" Heat washes over Sam's body has he feels himself blushing from head to toe. _Jesus, it's like he's a freaken teenager all over again----he can't seem to control anything his body is doing right now, _Sam's mind can't seem to focus while Dean's hands rub along his abdomen, thighs and hips. He can feel himself getting hard. He's hyper aware of his older big brother's body inside of him and behind him.

Dean can't help but run his hands along his brother's lean, long frame.....he's found himself a beautiful mate. The wolf inside of him smiles as he thinks about what they're talking about. _Of course my brother would know that---fucken geeky college boy!! _Dean muses with a smirk on his face as he leans forward to catch a whiff of his mate's scent. _That's my boy!!_

Sam shivers as he feels his brother licking his neck, right behind his left ear. "That still doesn't explain why your dicks stuck up my ass Dean.....I'm not bi.....I only like girls!! SO how the fuck did we wind up like this???" Sam tries once again to get away by wiggling forward--away from his brother's warm, cozy body but the only thing that happens (besides a strange tugging impression around his rim) is his brother cuming once again in his ass while he pulls him back against his chest. Sam whimpers at the strange sensation as his anal cavity is being filled once again but finds himself oddly enjoying it too.

He feels his brother lightly caressing small circles into his stomach while he places feathery kisses down the left side of his neck. Sam can't help but arch his neck to give Dean better access. "Simple Sammy---we're mates. Doesn't matter if you like guys or not. We were meant to be together---I'm the only person who will ever fuck you again baby. I'm an alpha and you're my omega."

Dean continues his tender assault on Sam's neck. Between the kisses the alpha offers the explanations. "I mated you last night Sammy....my wolf staked his claim and there's no going back now Sweetheart. Every wolf out there will know you're mine. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to be fully coherent but a few rouge alphas caught wind of your scent and tried to get to you. I couldn't let that happen. You've been mine since the first moment dad placed you in my arms when you were less then a day old."

"Other alpha's or wolves might want you or try to force themselves on you but you're **_mine_** and we belong to Bobby's pack now. Nobody messes with High Alpha Bobby or his family. As for you.....male omega's are extremely rare Sammy.......Bobby says there has only been about ten born in the last two years. By claiming you and Bobby declaring you his son; you're protected where ever we go. As of right now, you're no longer just a Winchester. Bobby's got the paperwork drawn up declaring you Sam Singer Winchester--his mated son. Nobody in the shifter community will hurt you because you're off limits and even God won't be able to save them if they try anything. Our pack is fucken huge Sammy.......you have no idea of how many people are in our family now----Jody, Ellen, Ash, Jo, Rufus.....just to name a few."

Oddly enough; this new information is rather comforting to him along with this strange situation of being 'full' and everything he's ever read help him to accept what has happened to him---to them. The oddest feeling of contentment washes over the newly born omega as he gradually accepts what has come to pass.

"Maybe we need to send that Gary guy a fruit basket or something..." the omega mumbles as he snuggles back into his mates embrace.

He feels Deans laughter rumbling against his back and can hear Bobby saying from downstairs "Already taken care of son....and I sent him some really nice porterhouse steaks. Now get your asses down here and eat. Foods just about ready!!"

It's funny; human life is indeed a frail and fragile thing but a wolves' life is a whole new world of extraordinary experiences. Starting with his new found senses--sight, hearing, his sensitivity to Dean's caresses and kisses on his neck. Sam finds himself practically purring in his brothers embrace.

Upstairs, in the darkness of their shared room, the Winchester boys close their eyes and rest a little more--waiting for Dean's knot to deflate enough to allow them to separate so that they can join their 'father' for a family dinner.

Authoress NOTE:

In case you're wondering why Sam wasn't changed in Frail--two(ish) simple reasons:

**First, Gary didn't know that Sam & Dean are brothers---aka; that _both _are John's sons.

**Second, he sensed that Dean was the leader--the dominate in the relationship or the alpha. Gary realized that Sam was the gentler of the two by nature or the natural submissive (most likely a beta---not a threat).

**Third, being a wolf means protecting the weaker--non threatening members---the mates (any designation), omegas, the young and the elderly. Though this technically has nothing to do with why he protected Sam instead of changing him too.

So Gary had the members of his pack drug Sam (who he thought was truly a _partner _and not Dean's brother) to keep him out of their way while he planned his ambush of Dean. Later they drove the boys away from their town and set them up in an old cabin. The drugs messed up Sam's sense of time and how long the boys were really there. Poor Sam had a bad reaction to the drugs in his system and was feverish/half unconscious and delusional while Dean went through the change to become a wolf. Gary might have wanted revenge but he didn't leave Dean alone through his transition. Instead he made sure the new wolf understood his place in the world--the rules if you will--and helped to care for Sam before leaving both of them alone. It had been easy to convince Sam that he had been very sick and that they had been holed up in the out of the way cabin but it still didn't account for all of the days they had been off the grid. Fortunately, with his mind still muddled, Sam didn't push the point with his brother. Before leaving them, Gary also told Dean that Bobby was expecting them soon.

The only reason high alpha Gary let Dean live was because of his friendship with (and respect for) Bobby----a wolf with a higher rank then him. Bobby would have put a stop to things if he had caught wind of Gary's agenda. Hell, the old hunter almost killed the other wolf when he found out what had happened to both of **_'his boys'_**. In the end it all worked out. Bobby now has an heir (Dean) and a son (Sam). The old hunter can now better protect the boys while educating them about how the world really works and what's truly a monster.

Episode tag 1-2 wendigo

2-3 Bloodlust

Remember.....as the authoress, I have creative license and can take liberties with the timeline......just saying :-))


	4. Coat

** _ Coat _ **

_ ** or ** _

_ ** A New Coat for Sammy ** _

It's been almost six months since his brother claimed him and made him into a werewolf. Too much has happened between then and now. Sam has resisted as much as he could. He's lost track of how many times he's heard Bobby muttering about 'stupid, stubborn ass Winchesters' or 'fucken idjits---both of 'em!!'

While Dean took right away to being a wolf; especially once he found out that many of their friends---Bobby, Pastor Jim, Caleb, Joshua.......Shit even Ellen, Jody, Ash and Jo---were all werewolves too. Dean was as happy as a bee in a honey bath to have so many family members now. His brother should have been angry at being forced to become a monster but instead Dean had embraced it with open arms.

Sam....not so much. He fought against it with everything he had. He hated the way everyone treated him like he was made of glass or something. He's not some frail little human anymore!! All the molly-coddling was driving him nuts. Dean wouldn't let him do things; Bobby was always making sure he had anything he needed--or wanted. The whole freaken town acted like he was the eighth wonder of the world and have placed him on a fucken pedestal. Fuck, even Jo treated him like he was a wobbly toddler instead of a grown man. Enough already!!

(To be fair, Ash finds the whole situation amusing and Pastor Jim cautioned Sam to be patient with his new extended family.)

It was Ellen (Bobby's mate--who knew?!?!) that gave him the talk about each sub-designation; High Alpha, alpha-heir, alpha, sub- alpha, beta, and omega. It figures he'd have to be some rare and 'precious' male omega. _Fan-fucken-tastic!!_

It was no coincidence that Bobby just happened to get that new book of lore that so explicitly explained everything there is to know about natural shifters and vampires. Nope, the crafty old bastard had purposely left it out for him to find and read. It had been Bobby's subtle way of introducing Sam to his soon to be new way of life.

On the other side of the coin, Dean had recognized Sam has his mate as soon as his transformation had finished---it was why he had been acting the way he had. Sam's running that night had made the alpha wolf's side think that their mate was testing him---that Sam had initiated the mating dance. He thought Sam was playing hard to get. It's why his brother had given chase, bitten and claimed him. _Shitty Winchester luck....._

It was also shortly after Sam's own transformation that the boys found out the true extent of Gary's actions. Sam and Dean had discovered exactly how 'grateful' their alpha father had been to Gary for turning Dean against his will. Bobby actually went after his 'friend' and put him in his place for overstepping. The whole shifter community was well aware of who protected the Winchester brothers and what would happen to anyone who intentionally hurt either boy. Bobby couldn't do anything to stop John's fate but he had made it clear that John's young son's were _his family_ and under the Sioux Falls packs protection. And every shifter knows that you don't piss off Bobby Singer. The man controls the entire mid-western territory of the United States---he was a powerful ally or a terrifying enemy. There was a reason the brothers usually hunted on those grounds.

It turns out Bobby had been considering telling the boys and asking them if they wanted to become shifters. He considered them to be his sons and had wanted an heir for the pack. Plus, Ellen had been on his ass for years to do it; especially after John managed to get himself turned by the same wolf. To her it made perfect sense. The couple had two children but Bobby wasn't Ash or Jo's birth father. (Plus neither wolf was a strong enough alpha.)

Once John was gone, Bobby made it clear that Sam and Dean were his chosen family---he made sure the community knew that he planned on inviting them to become wolves. Stupid Gary messed up his plans and had paid dearly for his need for revenge. (Bobby turned the former alpha into dog meat instead of sending him the steaks he had made mention of....nobody touches his boys!! An example needed to be made of the former high alpha.)

None of this helped Sam with his current situation. Unfortunately, there is only so much resistance and stubbornness that anyone is willing to take---especially Dean and Bobby. Both insisted that he needed to shift---Sam kept refusing and fighting his omega instincts. Until tonight that is.....his High Alpha commanded that he shift with the moon rise. Period. End of argument.

That's how Sam found himself out in the clearing (deep within the woods--behind Bobby's house) shifting for the first time. He can feel Dean's quiet encouraging words in his head. (Seems mates are able to bond and that means silent, mental conversations--regardless of form.)

**_Its gonna be alright Sweetheart----just relax, breathe, and let it happen._**

Seeing as he has no choice he stops fighting the pull of the wolf and lets the change occur. Sam feels every stretch, pull and tug on his body as the human morphs into the wolf. There's some mild pain but mostly he just feels tired...almost like he's run twenty miles. He's panting, laying on his side when his conscious mind comes back on line.

"My God Sweetling-----Sammy I wish you could see how beautiful you are love. Your coat is amazing---Fuck Sammy, not only are you an omega but you're also a red wolf!!"

Multifaceted teal golden hazel eyes stare across to his mate's face as he struggles to stand for the first time on four paws. Once he's up, a flash catches his attention.

**_Deeeeeeeeeee......._**

"Not sorry Sammy.....I'm going get this printed out and hang it in our cabin. I told you---red coat Sammy and fucken gorgeous!!" 

Less then ten minutes later, the red and golden wolves join the rest of their pack to run, hunt and play under the moonlight.

Until we met again-----

No episode tags......stand alone but takes place approximately at the end of second season----before the two part final.

How much fun would the show have been if this was the world the boys lived in?!?!?! Just a thought to mull over......


End file.
